Unexpected
by SummerStarWatcher
Summary: Rose Weasley cannot seem to escape Scorpius Malfoy's irritating pranks.  She's just trying to relax after exams, and he just has to ruin her afternoon.  But is it really ruined?


A/N: Hi! So, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It's just a short little oneshot, a glimpse of what life is like for Rose and Scorpius in their mad world of magic and romance. I have another similar (but different!) one in the works, look for it in a week or two. And I'm going to try to do a longer James/Lily story eventually, but I need to find my muse for it first...

Anyways, I hope you like this story. Reviews are much appreciated!

~Star

XXXXX

"Rose."

The voice came from above me, seeping through the warm cloud of sunshine and disturbing my after-exam haze of satisfied lethargy.

I was lying in the sun near the lake, relaxing for the first time in weeks and congratulating myself on a job well done (I hoped) on my O.W.L.s. Everyone was in a similar mood, excited about the beautiful, warm weather. Someone had Transfigured a pier out onto the lake, and people were swimming and diving, drops of water scattering like so many diamonds. But I was too exhausted for such activities; my brain felt like spaghetti after so many hours and days spent studying.

Now, instead of charms and hexes, wand movements and potions, I let myself indulge in a daydream of that handsome Ravenclaw sixth year, Samuel Macdonald. In my mind he was just about to kiss me… I smiled to myself, thinking of how ridiculous I was to be fantasizing about a boy I didn't even fancy, really. He was just so attractive, and since there was no one else to occupy my dreams…

Unbidden, an image of Scorpius Malfoy appeared in my mind. Icy blond, his cool gaze betraying nothing of the fiery spirit I knew resided inside that far too beautiful body… I frowned. Why was I thinking about him? The obnoxious boy wouldn't leave me alone in the real world, and now he was invading my thoughts as well?

As if I had called him, the voice came again.

"Rosie!" Loud, taunting, mocking. Ruining my rest and shooting me straight from a peaceful, relaxed state into irritated anger that bubbled forth, wanting to gush out of my mouth in an unrelenting stream of insults. He always had this effect on me, able to turn even the calmest of my days into a passionate argument with only a word. He brought out the worst in me, as if he awakened a dragon inside me with his mere presence.

"Rosie, I'm talking to you."

The voice was louder now, as the speaker was standing right over me. I grumbled, burying my head deeper into the hollow of my arms, wishing he would just leave me alone. But there was no getting rid of Scorpius; no one knew that better than me.

I rolled onto my back and lifted my head, preparing to tell him off for disturbing me. But before I could get a word out, a shock of cold water hit my body. I shrieked and jumped up, drops spraying everywhere as I shook off my arms.

Scorpius was laughing, bent double and gasping with it, still holding a bucket, clearly pleased with my reaction to his little prank.

This would not do.

I pursed my lips and walked up to him, folding my arms over my soaked shirt.

He straightened and tried to conceal his grin as he saw me approach. "Bit wet, Weasley?" He smirked, then lost the battle and began laughing again as he took in my sopping appearance, lingering a bit too long on my bra, now clearly visible through the drenched fabric of my white tank top.

I tapped my breastbone, then gestured up to my face. Scorpius met my eyes, looking a bit flushed and guilty now.

Good.

I walked until I was right in front of him, toe-to-toe as he stared down into my face, looking almost panicked now. "So. You think it's okay to just come up and dump a bucket of water on me?"

He nodded, still looking enormously pleased with himself despite the nervousness that was beginning to manifest itself in his eyes. "You have to admit it was hilarious, Weasley." He stepped back, putting a bit more space between us.

I stepped forward. "I was having a nice, peaceful rest after exams. You ruined it."

"Sorry," he said, flashing a grin fully capable of stunning weak-hearted girls and taking another couple steps back.

I refused to let it sway me, carefully stepping forward again. "You wrecked my peace, Malfoy."

Now he grimaced, the fun slowly bleeding out of this argument, and stepped back another few paces. "Sorry."

I walked forward again, beginning to enjoy the way he was slowly avoiding me. A plan began to form in my mind.

I kept stalking towards the lake, insulting him with glee as he continued to back away from me, getting ever closer to the water.

Finally, he stood with his back to the water, right on the edge of the lake.

"You know, Malfoy, you really bug me sometimes. Why don't you jump in a lake, you prat!" I pushed him back and he tripped on a rock, falling backwards into the water with a great flailing of arms and legs and an impressive splash.

I roared with laughter at the sight of him sitting there in water up to his chest, a bewildered look on his handsome face that quickly changed into one of fury.

"Weasley!"

I wiped my watering eyes, still giggling as he lurched out of the lake, wet clothes hugging his body. I tried not to notice just how closely his shirt now fit his chest, showcasing the hard muscles he gained from playing Quidditch for years.

He was closer now. "Weasley!" he roared again, shoving dripping blond locks out of his blue eyes.

I gulped, realizing for the first time that he was seriously upset. And headed straight for me.

He yanked me into his arms and strode purposefully to the dock.

"Put me down!" I yelled, beating at his arms.

He merely set his mouth and gripped me harder.

I pounded on his chest, noticing again just how well he was made. "Hey!"

Scorpius looked down at me, grinning fiercely. "Weasley?"

I stopped struggling, trying not to notice just how blue his eyes looked against the sky. "Yeah?"

His grin grew wider. "Go soak your head."

And with that he threw me in the lake.

I shrieked in shock for the second time that day, feeling the cool water close over my head as my vision was filled with the bubbles created by my splash. Floundering about in the lake, I made my way to the surface as fast as I could. I surfaced, gasping, to find Scorpius smirking smugly down at me. I glared at him through my bedraggled hair, conveying my annoyance as best I could, considering my current state.

The self-satisfied look disappeared as he leaned down to help me back up onto the dock. Apparently, having humiliated and annoyed me enough, he decided to be chivalrous.

Ha.

I grabbed the proffered arm and yanked, sending Scorpius crashing into the water beside me, and attempted to scramble back onto the pier before he stopped me.

No such luck. Just as I was able to get a leg up, he took hold of my other leg and pulled me back down into the lake. A massive water fight ensued, with splashing and pushing and a plethora of curses.

Finally, gasping, we both managed to make it up onto the dock after a mutually agreed upon truce. The wood turned out to be to high above the water for either of us to scale it alone, so Scorpius gave me a leg up and I pulled him up after me. There we stood, dripping on the warm wood of the dock, clothes stuck to our bodies and hair going all over the place.

And there stood Al, laughing uproariously at us.

"You—" he gasped. "You two—you look, well, a bit wet." He broke off into more laughter.

I scowled at my cousin, adopting as lofty a tone as I could manage. "Really, Albus. That's all you have to say."

He grinned. "Well, what else can I say? I find my cousin getting helped out of the lake by the boy she's fought with and fancied for years, soaking wet and ready to bite my head off. What more is there to say?"

"Fancied? _Fancied?_ I don't—I don't fancy him!" I spluttered indignantly. I turned to Scorpius, looking for someone to back me up, then quickly looked back away; he was in the process of removing his drenched shirt, and I could not afford to be distracted right then. An unmanageable blush began creeping onto my cheeks, the Weasley's curse.

Al noticed, leering at me. "So how'd you end up in the lake?"

"She pulled me in!" Scorpius was quick to lay the blame on me.

I scoffed, turning back to him, determined not to be affected by the sight of his naked chest. He stood there, hands in his pockets, glaring at me as though this was my fault. "You threw me in the lake!"

"Because you pushed me in!"

"Because you dumped a bucket of water on me while I was relaxing for the first time in weeks!"

"Because you looked so peaceful…"

"I was!"

"And I wanted to wake you up. You're more interesting when you're awake." He grinned cheerfully, ever so complacent and cavalier about ruining my afternoon.

"You—you—argh!" Words failed me as my righteous indignation filled me up, ready to explode out of my mouth in a torrent of insults and hexes as soon as my tongue decided to resume functioning. As the likelihood of that seemed to be decreasing, I had to find some other way to convey my utter frustration.

I stuck my tongue out.

And Scorpius kissed me.

I nearly collapsed in shock. Scorpius Malfoy, the boy who (alright, I admit it) I had fancied for the past five years, was kissing me! My wet clothes still stuck to my body, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was pulling me close and full-on snogging me.

I tried to remember if I was actually using a boxed daydream from Uncle George's joke shop. Nope, this was real life.

And I had been waiting for this moment for five years. Well, three, really, since eleven- and twelve-year-olds don't think much about kissing.

He pulled back, looking a bit shocked at what he had just done.

Al was gagging behind us. "Next time, mate, warn me when you're going to snog my cousin so I can hide in a broom closet first." He turned and practically ran away from us.

"Well," Scorpius murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "That got rid of him pretty fast. Should've tried that ages ago."

XXXXX

So, you made it through the story! Did you like it? Hate it? Have things for me to fix? I love reading reviews, so please leave a whole bunch! You know you love reading nice, long reviews too, so don't hesitate to write one. Think of it as review karma. Thanks so much!

~Star


End file.
